


Partners in Crime

by sylviadraft



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Annabeth is a good friend, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nico and Jason are A Plus matchmakers, Reyna and Thalia are bffs, bi!thalia, hazel keeps everything from falling apart, lesbian!reyna, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia finds herself in a sticky situation when she is threatened with being deported. Thanks to some quick thinking from Nico she finds herself in a whole new situation, married to her best friend/roommate/the girl of her dreams. Luckily for her, she's got an amazing group of friends to help her keep everything in order...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with this pairing but since there isn't a lot of fan fic for them I'd thought I might as well write some! Note: I know nothing about America's immigration system so most of this is coming from what I've seen on TV. This work is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

It had been Nico’s fault. Okay, so that wasn’t quite fair. The United States immigration policy, the fact that Thalia’s mother had decided to take a quick road trip to visit her mother in Canada while eight months pregnant, and Reyna and Thalia themselves probably should have the most credit for the events recorded below. But, the marriage had been Nico’s idea so he was ultimately blamed for it.

“Shit!” Reyna was momentarily startled by a noise in the hallway, but the appearance of Thalia coming through the door calmed her. Until she saw the open envelope in Thalia’s hand.  


“What is it now? I told you that if you keep taking 15 minute showers our water bill was going to go up- Are you okay?” Reyna asked, brow furrowed. Thalia had run past her and was frantically flipping through a calendar.  


“Shit!” Thalia cried again. She set the calendar down and put her head in her hands.  


“Thalia if you only use expletives to express yourself no one is going to know what you’re talking about!”  


“I think I’m going to be deported.”  


“What? Shit! What did you do?” Reyna was worried now. “Can’t you fix it? You have lived here forever why don’t you just apply for citizenship?”  
Thalia shrugged. “It’s a long process and a lot of work. Hell you know the story. I thought I was a citizen until my mom passed away and the lawyer sprung the whole ‘Surprise! You have to fill out all these forms and shit, because you’re actually Canadian!’ The easiest thing to do was sign up for a school visa.”  


“But you’ve been out of school for three years. And you told me that you had figured everything out when we graduated!”  


“Now is not the time to get upset with me Rey! I fucked up okay, what else is new? What do we don when one of us fucks up?”  
Reyna was too worried to reprimand Thalia for her language. “We call the gang together. We figure things out.”  
Thalia nodded. “You call, I’ll make dinner plans.”

‘Dinner plans” meant ordering pizza and setting it up on the coffee table in Reyna and Thalia’s small living room. It was always a struggle getting everyone to fit in the small area-but they made it work. ‘The Gang’ was made up of a very tight group of friends that had been formed overtime. Thalia had been friends with Annabeth and Reyna since before she could remember, and they had met Nico and Percy in middle school. Thalia’s brother, Jason, became involved with Reyna early in their freshman year of college. The relationship didn’t last long due to their differences (and the fact that Reyna was a lesbian), but Piper and Leo had already become part of the group. Nico’s foster sister, Hazel, was also inducted due to her connection with Jason. Over all, they had all been through a lot together.  


Evidence of this could be seen by the way the room was set up. Annabeth sat on Percy’s lap in an old, oversized, arm chair that had once belonged to Reyna’s uncle. Nico was squished between Jason and Hazel (who was squished between Nico and Leo) on the world’s ugliest couch. (‘We are not putting that in our apartment!’ ‘But Reyna! It has dragons on it!’). However, while the room would have otherwise been full of jokes and laughter, there was an obvious stillness. An outsider might guess it was because Piper was missing (she was busy promoting her new charity that helped raise funds for children and families living on reservations), but the real reason was much more devastating.  


“And so that is why we, I called you here. I need help.” Thalia finished and sat down next to Reyna on the loveseat that had fit her, Reyna, and Annabeth when they were children, but was now too small for two grown women to share.  


“So…this is a…problem.” Percy started.  


“No shit,” Reyna snapped, just as Annabeth hit Percy on the head and muttered something about seaweed. The room was once again filled with silence.  


“Oh!” Nico exclaimed and then turned red as he realized that everyone was looking at him.  


“Go on Nico,” Percy said softly. Nico seemed to become even more uncomfortable with Percy’s urging but he continued. “Well, just thinking aloud here, Thalia could become a citizen if she were to marry a citizen. But it is really hard and if it comes out that the marriage was just for citizenship you could-uh…” he faltered.  


“Spit it out already man!” Thalia shouted. Jason glared for a second and then coaxed Nico on.  


“You could go to prison for fraud.” Nico finished softly. The room went silent.  


“I’ll do it.” Reyna’s sure voice broke through the sad silence of the room. She jumped out of her seat and faced Thalia. “If you want to get married. I’ll marry you.” A grin broke the mournful express on Thalia’s face in two.  


“I guess it does make the most sense…” She winked at Reyna, and the room went alive with sound.  


“Well you have to propose!” Hazel shrieked. “Why it wouldn’t be a real wedding if someone didn’t propose.” She shook her head in displeasure.  


“Hazel it’s not going to be a real wedding, we-“, Reyna was cut off as Thalia dashed by her and then suddenly was back.  


“SOMEONE GET A PICTURE.” She yelled before kneeling at Reyna’s feet. In her hand was a polished gold ring.  


“Where did you-“  


“It was my grandma’s long story. Anyways-“ Thalia cleared her throat dramatically. “Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, holy crap I am not taking your last name it’s too long, we have been best friends since…forever. We’ve seen the highs and the lows, the good and the bad. I can honestly say there is no one else in the world I’d rather be fake marrying. So how bout it? Will you be my partner in crime?”  


Reyna laughed out a yes and pictures were snapped and posted. They were married within the month.


End file.
